W: The Evil O, The Power of Oblivion
by Kendell
Summary: Part one of my Movie War. A mysterious robbery in Futo brings to light a shocking truth and threatens to plunge Futo into it's last days. Can the Riders unite to defeat the evil Kamen Rider Oblivion before he turns Futo into a city of Dopants? Complete!
1. Promo

Promo for my upcoming Movie War for Kage, a crossover for W, OOO, and Kage, the W portion. It'll be awhile, but hopefully the Kage one will happen at the correct point in the story. The W portion will come first, then OOO, then Kage, and then the finale. Anyway, please tell me what you think!**

* * *

******

Kamen Rider W: The Evil O/The Power of Oblivion! Promo;

_Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider Kage, OOO, and W Movie Taisen: The Three Dark Riders Awakening._

_Soul, Body, Power; when three become one the end will begin!_

_First W: The Evil O/The Power of Oblivion!_

_In the city of Futo, a mysterious robbery occurs in the night!_

A man in a black business suit, his head morphed into a skeletal mask, throws a pair of guards away, approaching a museum display of a fossilized belt, the front looking like a disk reader a purple metal plate laying next to it.

_But when the investigation begins, a more startling secret shall be uncovered._

"_All three Riders active in Japan today have counterparts 800 years ago, including W," said a deep, male voice._

Shotaro Hidari was handed an ancient parchment showing a humanoid creature composed of lighting battling Kamen Rider W, except with another belt accepting metal plates instead of Gaia Memories.

"_It's all happened before? W, the Dopants, everything?" asked Shotaro's shocked voice. "Unbelievable..."_

_An ancient evil is revitalized in modern times to bring about a Dopant apocalypse._

The Dopant from the previous robbery stood over a machine, recording the disk and transferring it to a refined Gaia Memory.

"_A power W couldn't defeat 800 years ago is now in the grasp of a madman," explained the same deep voice._

The man took out his Masquerade Memory, face hidden from few, and placed a black Lost Driver around his waist, pressing the button on a pitch black Gaia Memory. "Oblivion!"

"_When my plan is complete, Futo will belong to the Dopants," said a dark, raspy voice._

The Rider had the same base body as Skull and the other Riders, only a deep violet with a skeletal design covering his chest and limbs, a hood over his head connected to a cloak that went down to his legs, his blood red, circular visor shining out from behind the hood as hundreds of red Gaia Memories circled his body and launched into innocent victims, transforming them into Dopants against their will.

The evil Rider slashed W and Accel with his scythe, throwing them both aside, W seeming unable to sync his halves.

The Dark Rider stepped up before a seemingly beaten CycloneJoker Xtreme. "Prepare for Oblivion, Kamen Rider," he announced, doing a throat slitting motion with his thumb.

_But were is the secret to save Futo's from its sinister fate?_

Shotaro and Terui watch a security camera of the robbery when suddenly, the Masquerade Dopant vanishes from the footage without a trace.

Philip looks through the Gaia Memory, coming across the book on Oblivion, which vanishes out of his hands, much to his shock.

"_Oblivion's power is to erase all knowledge of his existence, not even the Gaia Memory has data on him!" said Philip's frustrated voice._

_(Cue WBX Boiled Extreme)_

Kamen Rider Joker and Accel fight through an army of snake-like Dopants, fighting with everything they have.

"_If this is Futo's final day, then it shall be mine as well!" yelled Shotaro._

Kamen Riders Joker and Oblivion stood face to face, the sky black above, before charging one another and each throwing a punch.

_The battle for the fate of Futo begins! Coming soon!_


	2. Part 1

Hello! Time for the first part of my movie war! This will include three Riders I created as OCs as the villains and end with a cross over. Anyway, big thanks to Kamen Devil Ranger for his revising! I'm posting this all at once, but in three parts to make it easier to read, as if this was all one wall of text that might get hard to read if you don't read things in one session. Enjoy!**

* * *

******

Kamen Rider W: The Evil O/The Power of Oblivion!

**Futo Museum;**

It was a quiet night, since the fall of the Museum syndicate very little had happened involving Futo's real museum, of which Ryubee Sonozaki was once the curator. Since the downfall of the organization, the Futo Museum had been closed, until a new curator came into control of the institution when investigation of the Sonozaki Family was completed. It was set to reopen its doors very soon, but it would seem that some people had other ideas…

As the guards went about their business monitoring the many corridors of the building, a man wearing a black suit with a red tie climbed over a roof panel, peering down inside, his face obscured by shadows. In the room below set an ancient belt-like machine made of stone, having an opening for a disk in front of it, likely the small, violet, metal disk sitting next to it. The man took out a small USB Drive type device with a ribcage design on it and pressed the button.

"Masquerade!"

He inserted the device into his neck, gaining a mask with a spine and ribcage design, becoming a Masquerade Dopant. The Dopant used a glass cutter to carefully cut a square of glass out and move it aside before dropping down beside tow guards, picking them both off the ground and slamming them headfirst into one another, then into the ground, knocking them out cold. He chuckled and walked over to the device he was looking at from above. "At last, the power to defeat W and make me the lord and master of this city," he said, picking it up in one hand, the disk in the other, the disk being roughly the size of his palm. This action caused an alarm to go off, but he quickly ran out of the room, swiping any guards that dared get in his way to the ground. Despite being the weakest of all Dopants, a Masquerade Dopant still had considerable strength compared to a human. He reached the front door, guards standing in his way, the doors sealed.

"Hands up!" yelled the guards, pointing guns at him.

The Masquerade Dopant held his hands up seeming in surrender, but turned it into a throat slitting gesture. Before the guards could react, the door buckled inwards and a hulking Dopant tore through and threw them in all directions. He was crocodile-like, a dark green color with scaled skin. He was heavily muscled, his head resembling a crocodilian, only with a thinner snout but larger cranium area, being a Dopant, said snout was truncated to resemble a mask more than anything else. His jaw extended and he clamped down on the last guard, hurling him through a glass case, the Dopant then turned to the Masquerade Dopant.

"Thank you, Tooth," said the thief, walking past him and the two criminals vanishing into the night.

* * *

Shotaro Hidari, a young man with black hair and wearing a black fedora with a black vest over top a vertically striped white shirt with a red tie, stepped off his motorcycle, the half black, half green Hardboiler, outside a police barricade surrounding the museum early the next morning. _"Futo, even so long after the Museum's defeat, is still suffering from the same old problems,"_ he narrated. "It seems the city is still plagued with the remaining pieces of their criminal empire that continue to make the city cry," he continued, walking up to the police surrounding the place.

"Hey!" yelled Shun Makura, in Shotaro's opinion, the single most annoying cop he'd ever met in his life. As the rookie ran up, Shotaro turned to face the man with black, shorthair. "What are you doing here? This is a police investigation!"

"Makura, relax," said Shun's senior partner, the much less impulsive Mikio Jinno, scratching his back with his favorite backscratcher. "The Superintendent probably wanted him to come. You know he trusts Shotaro on Dopant cases," he said, silencing the impulsive young cop. "Shotaro, how are you?"

Shotaro smiled to his friend. "I'm doing fine, Jinno. I was got hired by the curator of the museum to help with this case," he explained. "Mind if I go on in?"

Jinno smiled back and shook his head. "No problem, Terui is already inside."

"Thanks, Jinno," said Shotaro, tipping his hat and heading in.

Inside, Shotaro met up with Ryu Terui, an intense eyed, brown haired man wearing his normal red leather jacket over top a black shirt, the look topped off with red leather pants. "Hidari, I guess you heard about the Dopant attack," he said, looking at his fellow Rider over his shoulder.

"No," said Shotaro, stopping next to him. "The curator hired us to investigate a robbery, I didn't know before I arrived that there was a Dopant involved," he explained, looking over at the hole that was ripped in the door. "Must've been quite a powerful one."

Terui nodded. "Reptilian footprints were found outside, but the strange thing is it would appear the thief had an accomplice."

Shotaro sighed. "An accomplice," he said, rubbing his head. "I hate it when that happens…" he said, annoyed. "Alright, where's the curator?"

"That would be me," said a voice behind them, both turning to see a tall, reddish-brown haired man walk in. He wore a black suit and had intense green eyes, walking with an air of power about him.

"Hey," said Shotaro, waving. "Shotaro Hidari. You called for a hardboiled detective?" he asked, rather proudly.

"Yes, but you'll have to do," said the curator, seriously, but then laughed. "Just joking, I'm Kojiro Sasakusa."

Shotaro was a bit annoyed at the 'you'll have to do' comment, but laughed along with him and shook his hand. "Glad to meet you," he replied. "So, a Dopant robbed the museum?"

Kojiro nodded. "Yes, two," he explained. "One was a Masquerade Dopant who broke in through a skylight, while the other, who we haven't identified, tore the door down to let his accomplice escape."

Terui nodded. "But we do know that the second Dopant was using a reptile memory of some kind, other than that, we don't know anything."

"I'll have Philip do a look up once we have enough information," said Shotaro. "What was stolen?"

Kojiro frowned. "Something of great importance," he said. "This way, gentlemen," he said, turning and leading them towards the room were the theft took place. "As you know, Japan was recently faced with the resurrection of the Greeed and Akuma," said Kojiro.

"Akuma?" asked Shotaro, having not heard about them.

Terui sighed, annoyed. Apparently, Shotaro loved Futo so much, he never keeps up on information outside of the city. "Akuma are a race of devils that were released a few months ago," explained Terui. "They're presently in Tokyo, I went there a while ago to help the Anti-Akuma Division of the JSDF finish their own Rider System."

"Yes, that's right," replied Kojiro. "Both of these kaijin are from 800 years ago, the Kamakura Period to be exact," he explained. "I've got relics at both my other museums related to them, and the Riders that fought them; OOO with the Greeed and Kage the Akuma, both of whom have modern day counterparts."

Shotaro nodded slowly but was confused slightly. "Kage?" he asked, unfamiliar with that Rider, though he'd met OOO at least twice now.

Terui growled. "The Rider who fights the Akuma! Do you even read those police reports I send you?"

"Anyway, we learned from OOO that 800 years ago, somewhere in Japan existed a scientifically advanced civilization or group," explained Kojiro, continuing. "We knew they were the ones who created OOO and the Greeed, but recently, we discovered something else," he stated. "During the same time period, another race of creatures appeared were Futo is today."

Shotaro blinked, surprised. "There were monsters here 800 years ago?" he asked, not having known that.

Terui nodded, equally as shocked. "But what were they?"

"They were called Keitai Oni, Embodiment Demons," explained Kojiro, turning to look at them. "They were humans that used metal plates believed at the time to contained bound demons, and when used, they'd turn human beings into monster embodying something from the world around them, be it natural, manmade, or even emotions," he continued. "Sound familiar?"

Shotaro and Terui both gasped in shock. "Dopants…" said Terui, startled.

"So…800 years ago there were Dopants?" asked Shotaro, it seemed unbelievable, how could Dopants exist in Feudal Japan?

Kojiro nodded. "Yes, it would appear the civilization responsible for creating OOO and the Greeed were also experimenting with the Gaia Memory in some fashion, but recorded the data on plates," he explained. "These creatures ravaged Japan, until a Rider rose up to face them," he continued, throwing open the doors to the room, what was inside shocked the two Riders. On the walls were murals of a humanoid armored warrior, the right half green, the left half black, on his head a W crest between two red eyes, a red gem sitting in the center. His belt was almost identical to the one stolen from the museum the night before, except with two slots, in one a green disk, the other black. Nearby, that very belt set, the two disks sitting next to it, the green labeled 疾風, the kanji for Gale, and the black labeled 切り札, the kanji for trump.

"It can't be…" muttered Terui, shocked.

"W!" shouted the shocked Shotaro.

Kojiro nodded. "They called him the Twin-Soul Oni. He faced those ancient Dopants 800 years ago."

"It's all happened before? W? The Dopants? Everything?" asked Shotaro in shock.

Kojiro nodded. "All three Riders active in Japan today have counterparts 800 years ago, including W," he explained, then looked worried. "However, what was stolen is the danger," he stated gravely, walking over to the place where it was stolen. "The Twin-Soul Oni's archenemy was known only as Oblivion," he continued. "For there was no way to record any information on it…only by verbal stories has it been passed down and only the oldest families in Futo who have been here since then know of the legend…the Sonozaki's and my family are the only known families fitting that description, and sadly, the Sonozaki's are now gone…" The man ran his hand over the table. "And I'm afraid it was the belt and Memory Plate, as we call them, which were stolen."

Shotaro gasped. "Stolen…so that means someone with it's powers is now in Futo?"

Terui looked at the man, thinking. "Kojiro-san…do the belt and Memory Plate still work?"

Kojiro sighed. "I wish I knew," he said. "You see, we never tried and as you can see, the belts appear fossilized…" he explained. "But according to my friends at the Kougami Foundation, who ran the museum where the Greeed escaped, the OOO Driver was in a similar state but someone broke the seal on it and restored it…I fear someone may do the same with Oblivion's belt…" he said, visibly terrified by that possibility.

Shotaro looked up, now serious. "Kojiro-san, what is the legend of this Oblivion?"

Kojiro sighed. "According to the legend, Oblivion was an enemy that the Twin-Soul Oni could never defeat though the reason why is never spoken…if Oblivion is restored in modern day…not even W cannot stop him, no matter how much he tries."

The room got eerily silent after that, as the two Riders gave it some thought. "…Then we'll need to find the thief before he can unseal that belt," said Terui after a short time.

Shotaro nodded, this was giving him a cold chill. "Where are the security tapes?"

"This way," replied Kojiro, heading towards the security room.

**

* * *

**

Narumi Detective Agency;

Philip stood in the hanger of the building, his black hair still in his normal long style and wearing his standard horizontal striped white shirt under a green vest that went down to his hips, covering his grey pants. In his mind, he was in a massive library inside an endless white void. "Let's see…" he said, walking through the selves, looking for something to catch his interest, having nothing in particular on his mind. He finally picked a brown book off a shelve and looked at the cover. "Bigfoot?" he asked. "Very interesting," he said, flipping through the pages.

_"Raito…"_ said a feminine voice, calling Philip's real name.

Philip looked up to see no one around him, but he recognized the voice. "S-shroud?" he asked. "Mother?"

_"The Power of Oblivion will soon awaken, Raito,"_ she replied, worriedly

Philip blinked, still looking around for his mother. "Power of Oblivion? What is that, mother?"

_"An ancient, evil power, Raito,"_ replied Shrouds voice. _"W will not be able to stop it, you and Shotaro united are not enough to defeat this great evil that is rising again."_

"Mother…what do you mean?" asked Philip, surprised, but this time there was no response. "Mother?" he called, looking around, now distressed, what did she mean? In the past, she had strongly opposed him and Shotaro forming W, so is she back to that?

"Philip-kun!" called another voice.

"Huh?" asked Philip, before being hit in the head with a green slipper by Akiko Narumi-Terui, the chief of the Narumi Detective Agency and Ryu's wife, the young woman having her long black hair in a ponytail, making him return to the real world. "Oh, Akiko…why did you hit me in the head with your slipper?"

"You looked like you were having a nightmare," said Akiko, looking somewhat worried.

"Oh…sorry, Akiko," said Philip. "It's nothing…"

* * *

**Futo Museum;**

Shotaro and Terui set down in front of a monitor, watching as the Masquerade Dopant dropped down in behind the two guards and took them out. "This doesn't help, all it shows is he's a Masquerade Dopant," said Shotaro with an annoyed sigh. "But I guess maybe it will help us figure out his partner…"

Terui nodded, watching as it continued to the Dopant stealing Oblivion's belt and making off with it. "And this may show us some defining characteristics of his," he explained, watching closely.

**

* * *

**

Futo City;

The Masquerade Dopant stood before a machine the Memory Disk from the Oblivion belt in a high tech machine, which was copying data off and uploading it into a gray and see-through USB Drive-type device until finally, the Memory turned solid black in color and gained the text Oblivion appeared in white letters on a label on the side, a single, thin, white circle floating in the middle. "It's finished!" he exclaimed, taking the Memory from the machine.

"Good," said a gruff voice from a large, muscular, brown haired thug wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans, his sleeves ripped off. "Now what do we do boss?"

"Yeah! Do we get to blow something up now?" yelled a smaller, but more psychotic looking man with red hair, wearing similar attire, only a black shirt instead of grey.

"Fang, calm down," said a third man wearing a dark green shirt, but other wise in similar attire and looking very much like the first one, which was to be expected, as they were brothers. Fang wasn't the small man's real name, but they would only refer to one another by codenames, as way to decrease chance of getting caught if the 'boss' ratted them out to save his skin.

The boss smiled, taking up the Gaia Memory and looking at it. "Yes, gentlemen, please, go lure W into battle, I'll be there shortly," he said, looking at the Gaia Memory and pressing the button.

"Oblivion!" it announced, giving off a flash of violet energy.

**

* * *

**

Futo Museum;

As the Masquerade Dopant on camera did his throat slitting motion, his image on the camera suddenly faded out of existence. The scene continued on as it had, but he was nowhere to be seen. Shotaro gasped, looking at it in shock. "He…he disappeared?"

Terui rewound the tape and now the man's image was completely gone. "He's not on the tape at all anymore!"

"I fear it's begun," said Kojiro, grimly.

"What has begun?" asked Shotaro, worried.

"It appears there is a new Oblivion."

Terui looked back to the screen as the Dopant identified as Tooth tore into the museum on the tape, but this time without his ally in the picture. He sighed. "Well…maybe Philip can find something…"

**

* * *

**

Narumi Detective Agency;

Philip finished the look up, a violet book labeled Oblivion. "Here it is," he said, taking it and preparing to open it when it suddenly vanished in his hands, shocking him. "What?" he asked, looking at his hands in surprise. "It…it vanished…"

Suddenly, he was disrupted when the phone rang. He quickly returned to his body and answered. "Hello?"

"Philip, I need you to look up Oblivion," explained Shotaro.

"I'm afraid I can't, Shotaro," replied Philip, still shocked.

"What? Why?"

Philip looked at his hands, still shocked. That normally didn't happen, he'd ran across certain books he couldn't read, but never had one just vanished in his hands like this. "I already tried…Shroud said something about it to me in the Gaia Library, so I looked it up and found it, but…the book just vanished in my hands."

Shotaro was silent for a few moments. "Well…there's nothing we can do about that now," he replied. "Can you look up something else?"

Philip nodded after a few moments. "Of course, Shotaro," he replied, returning to the Gaia Library. "Ready."

"Keywords; museum, crocodile, Tooth as nickname, accomplice," recited Shotaro, having got the nickname from one of the guards at the museum that had survived.

The books shuffled around and rearranged themselves until there was only one bookcase in front of him with a few books. "I need to narrow it down a bit more, Shotaro."

Shotaro took a few moments to think then gave the last keyword. "Extinct."

Philip entered that in and the books rearranged again, this time settling on a single dark green book. "Got it," he said, grabbing it, causing the text 'Sarcosuchus'. "Sarcosuchus, a prehistoric crocodile that lived around 112 million years ago," he read. "What made you think extinct, Shotaro?"

"Simple, oblivion was their objective," said Shotaro.

**

* * *

**

Futo City;

The three thugs walked into the streets. "Time to blow some stuff up!" yelled Fang, pulling out a bone white Gaia Memory with a feral wolf's jaws forming a D as the label.

"Dire Wolf!"

"Relax, Fang," said the green shirted thug, pulling out his dark green Gaia Memory, labeled with a monstrous crocodile curved into the shape of an S. "Ready, Nail?" he asked his brother, pressing his Gaia Memory.

"Sarcosuchus!"

"Yes, Tooth," replied Nail, pulling out a dark grey Gaia Memory with an S formed out of a Spinosaurus as the label.

"Spinosaurus!"

All three inserted the Gaia Memories into USB Port-styled tattoos, Nail on his right shoulder, Tooth on his left, and Fang on his lower jaw. Tooth's skin became green, reptilian scales before he transformed into the Sarcosuchus Dopant from the night before. Nail's skin became reptilian as well, only his was grey before he transformed into his Dopant form, a grey, muscular monster with a spiked sail running down his back, his face thin and modeled after a Spinosaurus. Finally, Fang's skin became covered in white fur with an outline of a wolf covering his face before his Dopant form finally emerged. He resembled a hulking muscular werewolf covered in bone white, armored plates, his face looking like a wolf's skull.

"Oh boy! Let's tear this place up!" yelled Fang, slicing a lamppost in half with long claws extending from his hands.

"This'll be a fun job," said Nail, grabbing a car and hurling it through the air into a building, setting off an explosion.

Tooth roared and punched a bus in front of him, flipping it over.

**

* * *

**

Futo Museum;

"So, the accomplice is using a Sarcosuchus Gaia Memory," said Terui, thinking. "That explains why he's so strong, prehistoric Gaia Memories always have a good bit of strength."

Shotaro nodded. "And since Masquerade Dopants are normally Gaia Memory Dealers, it explains how he got his hands on it."

Terui nodded, then received a phone call and answered it. "Hello?" he asked, then gasped, listening. "Alright, we're on the way!" he replied, hanging up. "Hidari, there are three Dopants attacking the city! One of them is the Sarcosuchus user."

Shotaro nodded. "Alright, let's get going," he replied, running outside and jumping onto the Hardboiler, while Terui jumped on his red Ducati 999 motorcycle, the Diablossa, the two taking off. "Let's just hope their boss hasn't unlocked Oblivion's powers!"

**

* * *

**

Futo City;

Fang laughed as he gave off a powerful sonic howl, blasting a police car backwards threw the air and onto another one, destroying both in a large explosion. "I love the smell of destruction in the morning!"

Nail chuckled, shaking his head before slashing several police officers and knocking them to the ground. "No challenge."

Tooth wadded through a barrage of bullets and picked up the police car of the policemen shooting at him and batted them away with it, not talking much.

The three Dopants then heard the sounds of a motorcycle in the distance. "Huh?" asked Nail, turning to see Shotaro and Terui come to a stop nearby. "Looks like we got company."

"Yes! Fresh meat!" yelled Fang, excited.

"You want fresh meat, huh?" asked Shotaro, stepping off and taking off his helmet off. ""I'll give you something to chew on…no," he said, pulling out a belt with a duel slotted red device on the center. "We'll give you something to chew on," he corrected. "Let's go Philip!" he said, putting the Double Driver on.

**

* * *

**

Narumi Detective Agency;

Philip, still trying to figure out what was going on, looked down to see the other Double Driver materialize around his waist. He set down his book and took out a green Gaia Memory labeled with a C formed from a wind.

"Cyclone!"

He held the Memory in his left hand, crossed over his chest to his right side. "Henshin!" he yelled, inserting the Memory into the Double Driver, causing it to vanish into green energy.

"Philip-kun! I brought you some tea!" announced Akiko, entering the room right as Philip fainted. "Aww…you're tea will get cold!" she exclaimed, knowing exactly what was happening.

**

* * *

**

Futo City;

Shotaro pulled out a black Gaia Memory labeled with a purple, stylized J while Terui held a red memory with an A modeled off a speedometer, along with a drive modeled after the handlebars of a bike.

"Joker! Accel!"

Shotaro took a pose similar to Philip's, only his was on the opposite side. "Henshin!" he yelled, a few seconds later Philip's Cyclone Memory materializing in the right slot of the Double Driver, Shotaro pushing it in, followed by placing the Joker Memory in the left slot. He then threw the Driver open, forming a W with the red section.

"CycloneJoker!" announced the Driver as both symbols of the Memories appeared before the Driver and wind whipped around him, debris surging into him to form armor, turning him into a being nearly identical to the Twin-Soul Oni, a white scarf billowing off his back.

"Hen…shin!" yelled Terui, slamming the Accel Memory into the driver and revving the throttle.

"Accel!"

Orange energy pistons pulsed in the air around him as the Accel Symbol appeared in front of it. Red, bulky, motorcycle-based armor formed around him, complete with a wheel on his back and half wheels on his legs, his blue visor interrupted by silver section forming an A over it, his cranial crest forming an A as well.

W pointed at the Dopants. "Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" he yelled, in both Philip and Shotaro's voices.

"Can't stay out of trouble, can you, Shotaro?" asked Philip, the right eye flashing.

"Well these Dopants are working with the one who stole the Oblivion belt and plate, we had to do something about it!" replied Shotaro's voice. Sure, this was a serious situation, but even in such times, the two kept a sense of humor.

"W! I want him!" yelled Fang, howling. "You take Accel!" he yelled, charging the two-in-one Kamen Rider.

Nail face palmed. " Impulsive little guy, whatever, let's do it," he said, charging Accel along with his brother.

W dodged several slashes from the Dire Wolf Dopant as he swung rapidly until he finally slashed him across the chest and forced him back, allowing the Dopant to bite down on his shoulder and throw him into a car windshield. "Shotaro! Switch Memories!" requested Philip's voice.

"Got it!" replied Shotaro, taking out a silver Memory modeled after metal with bolts lodged in it and replaced the Joker Memory with it.

"CycloneMetal!"

The black half of W turned silver and a silver staff formed on his back, a red section in the center. He quickly grabbed it and blocked a slash from the Dopant's claws with it, throwing him back and smashing it into him with a wind-powered swing, forcing the Dopant backwards. He then did several spinning swings into his chest, forcing him further back.

Accel ducked under as swipe of Nail's claws but was thrown back by Tooth. The engine based Engine Blade was produced in defense and slashed Nail across the chest, then caught a lunge from Tooth's crushing jaws, forcing him to kick Nail back again as he tried to attack from the side. He then forced Tooth off and slashed him across the chest repeatedly to force him back before producing a silver memory with an E symbol formed out of engine exhaust pipes.

"Engine!"

Accel inserted it into the Engine Blade. "Try this!" he yelled, pulling the trigger.

"Electric!"

As Tooth lunged at him, the Engine Blade electrified and he caught Tooth's bite with the sword, electrocuted the Dopant and throwing him back from the shock. When Nail angrily charged, Accel slashed him across the chest with the still electrified blade, forcing him back with a howl of pain. However, Tooth replied by biting down on Accel's shoulder and dragging him fiercely across the ground to his brother, who slashed him viciously.

Double leapt up to dodge a lunge from the Dire Wolf Dopant, replacing the Metal Memory with a blue Memory labeled with a T made out of a pistol.

"CycloneTrigger!"

The Silver Metal half turned blue and he pulled a blue submachine gun-like weapon labeled with a yellow W off his chest, firing several high powered bursts of wind energy at Fang, blasting him into full retreat. Fang howled in anger. "This is fun but prepare to die!" he roared, howling as his body mutated, transforming him into a huge wolf covered in white armored plating. He spun around and head butted W, launching him backwards into a building, then bit down on him and shook him madly until the Kamen Rider managed to fire off a shot and hit him in the eye, forcing him to drop him.

W ran over to the Hardboiler and took off away from the Dire Wolf Dopant, who followed full speed. "We need to think of something, Shotaro!" stated Philip, trying to think.

"I've got a crazy idea," said Shotaro, W spinning around and firing repeatedly at the Dire Wolf, only managing to annoy it. He saw a curved area of a building nearby. W pulled out the Trigger Memory out of his belt and inserted it into the Trigger Magnum.

"Trigger! Maximum Drive!"

W closed up the front of the Magnum, increasing the barrel length. He swung around on the curve, swinging around and sliding, dodging a bite from the Dire Wolf to go underneath him. "Trigger Aerobuster!" announced W in Shotaro and Philip's voices, pulling the trigger and letting loose an onslaught of high powered air shots into the Dire Wolf Dopant as he turned around, triggering several large explosions as they came completely to a stop, right as Fang went up in a huge explosion, the human being left in the rubble. His Gaia Memory was ejected and shattered in midair, the pieces clanking to the ground. "One down, two to go," he said, taking off back towards Accel. "We've got to get going!"

* * *

Accel was slashed from both sides by the Dopant Brothers, but finally managed to get a swing and slash them both back, panting. "You're pretty tough," stated Nail, growling. The two prehistoric Dopants both let out a powerful roar, blasting Accel off his feet and sending him flying backwards through a fence. "But not tough enough," he finished, the two jumping on Accel, slashing and biting him repeatedly. However before much real damage could be done, W road up and shot both of them off of Accel, swinging to a stop nearby.

"Hey! Two against one isn't fair!" yelled W, getting off and preparing to fight, the two prehistoric Dopants doing the same.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Kamen Rider," said the 'boss', slowly walking over, but staying in the shadows as he removed his Masquerade Memory and dropped it, crushing it under foot as he took out a black half of a Double Driver known as a Lost Driver and put it on. "When that one has the power I possess," he explained, pulling out the Oblivion Memory.

"Oblivion!"

"An Oblivion…Gaia Memory?" asked Accel, confused as he got to his feet.

"He must've copied the data from the plate to a Gaia Memory…" said Philip.

"This isn't good!" replied Shotaro, knowing how dangerous this guy was supposed to be.

"You two, you're dismissed for now," said the man to his henchmen, his face remaining with his face in the shadows. The two ancient Dopants nodded, retreating. He held the Oblivion Memory out in front of him before placing the Memory into the Lost Driver, causing black energy to pulsate across him, turning him black. "Henshin…" he stated, throwing open his Driver, keeping his arms down to his side.

"Oblivion!"

The darkness swirled around him, forming dark violet armor similar in build to W's, only without the chest symbol that the Rider had, instead having lifted, blood red, rib-like spikes on the sides of his chest. His head was primarily modeled after a vicious skull, the visor being a large circle with a blood red rim around it. His most defining characteristic was a long black cloak hanging from his shoulders, a hood covering his head. The other surprising trait was his belt, unlike W's, which had one Maximum Drive Slot, this new Rider had one on each hip.

"I am Kamen Rider, Oblivion," announced the newly formed Kamen Rider, clinching his fist in front of his face and laughing as his visor glowed a blood red. The other two Riders gasped in surprise at the sight of a new Rider, a new evil Rider.


	3. Part 2

Alright, time to begin part two! Also, enjoy!**

* * *

******

Futo City;

"Kamen Rider…Oblivion?" asked Philip's voice, the two heroic Riders looking at this new foe.

"Hey! Don't you dare call yourself a Kamen Rider!" yelled Shotaro's voice. "A dirt bag like you doesn't deserve to even say that word!"

Oblivion chuckled. "You think you have any right to say who can and who cannot be a Kamen Rider?" he asked, pointing at them. "Just like you say Gaia Memories are forbidden and yet continue using them yourselves, stifling mankind's true strength."

"That's different!" retorted Accel, standing up. "The Gaia Memories people like you deal are evil things that harm this city!"

W nodded. "He's right! It's people like you who make this city cry! You don't care that you're hurting people!" continued Shotaro.

"While I agree Gaia Memories, if used properly, could have benefits, the ones the Museum sold were unrefined and deadly. We use refined Gaia Memories in Drivers," explained Philip. "That's the only safe way, and even if it was an option, there are still those like you who would abuse them to hurt others."

Oblivion scoffed them. "Interesting theory," he explained, clearly not caring. "Here is my own; there is only one absolute in this world, Kamen Riders. The weak are doomed to oblivion," he continued. "The human race tries to tell everyone we're safe, that the laws of nature no longer have a hold on us. That's wrong; survival of the fittest is the only constant in the world. Those who are not strong enough to keep up with this ever-changing world are crushed and lost to history." He turned to the side, looking into the distance as a wind blew through his cloak. "Even the mightiest empires someday crumble and the reason why? Because humans are weak and fragile things before the ultimate force in our world: mighty Mother Nature herself. Nature seeks to destroy the weak, that's the only thing she knows. The greatest triumphs of mankind will all someday turn to dust before the all present force of nature."

"You think Dopants are any different?" asked W. "They're nothing but rampaging monsters! Once a human becomes a Dopant, they've lost the best parts of being a human!"

Oblivion laughed at this. "You just don't get it, do you? Only the weak succumb to the effects of Gaia Memories whereas the strong control them. You've seen those who were unaffected by their Gaia Memories; their power was unbelievable. Dopants are the perfect organism for a world where survival of the fittest is law because by their very nature they select the strongest individuals!" he continued, turning his head to look at the Riders. "When my plan is complete, Futo will be a city of Dopants; the perfect, strongest form of life the Earth has to offer! A race which will never be swept away by the ever-changing currents of time! And as that empire grows across this world, the Dopant race will become equals with the Earth itself, living forces of nature that will never be snuffed out! And with this memory, the strongest Gaia Memory, I will be the absolute ruler of that never-ending empire!" he said, patting the Oblivion Memory set in his belt

W snarled, clinching his fist. "You're insane! We will never let you do that!"

"That's right!" yelled Accel, getting ready for battle. "Monsters like you will always fall…"

Oblivion laughed darkly. "Like I said, it's simple really," he said, throwing his cloak behind him, producing a pitch-black scythe, its blade blood red. "If you are the strongest, you will stop me," he said, slowly starting towards them. "But if I am the strongest, then I will win."

Accel growled, charging with the Engine Blade in hand and tried several quick slashes, only to be dodged and have his sword locked by the scythe. Oblivion proceeded to throw the blade away, causing it to be embedded in the ground nearby. The villainous Rider then slashed Accel trice across the chest with the scythe before spinning around and giving him a powerful kick to the stomach, sending him to the ground.

W took aim and fired but missed Oblivion by a good bit. "Philip! What are you doing?" asked Shotaro.

"I don't know, Shotaro," replied Philip. "I can't seem to aim correctly, it's like trying to see with only one eye..."

"Let me try," said Shotaro, the left half of W taking the Trigger Magnum and firing, only to end up with the same result. "Something isn't right, I can't aim ether!" he exclaimed, watching Oblivion pick Accel up and give him a bash to the face with his scythe before spinning around and hooking his side with the blade, getting a yell of pain.

"Let's see if Luna will work," said Philip, W taking out a yellow memory labeled with a crescent moon in the shape of an L, replacing Cyclone.

"LunaTrigger!"

W's green half turned yellow and he fired off several yellow energy shots at Oblivion as he threw Accel across the street with his scythe. However, the shots curved in awkward angles and missed, exploding on the ground behind the sinister Rider. "Not even LunaTrigger can hit him! What's going on?" asked W, confused at this turn of events.

Oblivion laughed as he turned towards them. "Didn't you hear the legend?" he asked, looking up at the Kamen Rider. "W cannot defeat Oblivion," he said, charging at W, scythe ready to strike.

W quickly replaced the Memories in his belt with the Metal Memory and a red Gaia Memory with an H formed out of flames as its symbol.

"HeatMetal!"

W's right half turned red and his left half silver, pulling out the Metal Staff and blocking a slash from Oblivion's slash, but his two halves' forces were uneven, resulting it the scythe forcing the right side down and hitting W's chest, forcing him backwards. Oblivion quickly followed up with a trio of slashes, sending sparks flying with each hit and forcing W further backwards. W tried to counterattack but this time the right side stepped too far, causing the staff swing to fall short and miss Oblivion, allowing him to swing his scythe under the Metal Staff, throwing it over his head to the ground behind him. Oblivion quickly followed up by slashing the disarmed W across the chest with the scythe, spinning around with his attack and driving the hilt of the weapon into his stomach, driving the two-in-one Kamen Rider backwards.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Oblivion, only for Accel to leap at him from behind with a slash of his reclaimed Engine Blade. Oblivion saw it in time and raised his scythe, blocking it. "Nice try," he said, throwing Accel's sword off of his weapon and driving the rear of the scythe back, ramming it into Accel's chest and forcing him back.

W growled. "Let's try CycloneJoker and see if that works," he said, replacing the Memories.

"CycloneJoker!"

As he reverted back to his basic form, W charged and tried to punch Oblivion, but once again the two halves were out of sync, missing Oblivion by a few inches. "Why can't we synchronize?" asked Philip, before W was punched back by Oblivion and slashed across the chest.

"Let's try Xtreme, maybe we can get our act together then," suggested Shotaro.

**

* * *

**

Narumi Detective Agency;

Akiko set near Philip's unconscious form, sipping tea. She heard a loud mechanical call and looked up, seeing a black and gold bird-like device fly in, firing a beam of numerical code and sucking in Philip's body before flying off. "They needed Xtreme…I hope they're not in trouble," she said, before returning to her tea.

**

* * *

**

Futo City;

Oblivion slashed both Accel and W as they attacked, throwing both aside. He rammed the front of his blade into W's stomach and the spun around, catching Accel under the arm with a swing of his scythe, throwing him a good distance away. W tried to throw a kick but Oblivion ducked, the lack of synchronous between the two sides causing W to stagger as they tried to stop, allowing Oblivion to give him a jumping kick to the ribs, launching him backwards to the ground.

Accel groaned, trying to stand. He threw away the Engine Blade. "Time to break through everything!" he called, removing the Accel Memory and taking out a blue Gaia Memory with a stopwatch-like device at the top, the symbol being the top of a tire and the spokes connecting to the center.

"Trial!"

Accel spun the top around and slammed it down into the Accel Driver, beginning to rev the handle.

"Trial!"

"Not so fast," said Oblivion, taking out a dark red Gaia Memory labeled with a fiery I.

"Inferno!"

Oblivion inserted the Inferno Memory into a slot in the back of his scythe.

"Inferno! Maximum Drive!"

The blade of Oblivion's scythe erupted into a blazing inferno of dark flames. Oblivion swung the scythe upwards in front of him, sending a wave of dark fire across the ground, tearing up the earth in a path towards Accel, his Inferno Cut attack. Right as Accel's body turned from red to yellow as part of the transformation, the attack struck him, blasting him clear off his feet and slamming him hard into the front of a car, shattering its windshield and knocking him out of transformation, Terui falling unconscious to the ground, his clothes ripped apart and burned.

"Terui!" yelled W, looking up to hear the Xtreme Memory. He closed the Double Driver, causing green and purple lights to shoot out of the Cyclone and Joker Memories, the Xtreme Memory riding them down into the Driver and opening, the gold areas forming an X and a red X visible in a turbine inside the opened section.

"Xtreme!"

Multicolored energy shot from the center of W, it opening up to reveal and white, prism-like area down W's center, inner legs included, his face gaining an X crest. "Prism Bicker!" he called, a grey shield with a clear center and green highlights, four Maximum Drive slots extending from the outer edge, a sword with an X hilt in the top. W pulled out a green Memory with a diamond-like P symbol.

"Prism!"

W inserted the Prism Memory into the sword's hilt and pulled it, managing to block a slash of Oblivion's scythe with it but his counter slash was once more impaired by the strange disruption in synchronous between the sides, allowing Oblivion to block with ease and bash W in the face with the staff of the weapon. Oblivion spun around and drove the top of the blade into the Kamen Rider's chest, knocking him back. Oblivion continued by hooking the Bicker Shield with his scythe and throwing it aside. He threw another slash, but W managed to block with the Prism Sword, pushing back. Oblivion, however, sidestepped and kneed W's hand, forcing him to drop the sword before slashing W across the chest repeatedly, knocking him to the ground. As W tried to rise, Oblivion kicked him in the head, sending him into a wall.

W panted, trying to rise. "Not even Xtreme is working!" shouted Philip.

"What's wrong? Why can't we get W to work right?" asked Shotaro, shocked.

Oblivion stepped towards the wounded Rider with a laugh. "Prepare for oblivion, Kamen Rider," he announced, running his thumb across his throat. He then took the Oblivion Memory out and inserted it into his scythe.

"Oblivion! Maximum Drive!"

Oblivion's blade turned into a black energy, purple lightning crackling around it. Oblivion lifted his scythe up above his head and swung down, slashing W right down the middle, splitting the building behind him in half. W yelled out in pain as the slash glowed black, his Crystal Server following suit until an explosion went off, throwing Shotaro and Philip apart violently, both wounded. Content, Oblivion turned and began walking away.

Shotaro groaned, lifting himself off the ground with one arm. He looked down, the Double Driver giving off particles of purple energy, Philip greeted by the same sight. The two Drivers finally vanished, the Cyclone and Joker Memories falling to the ground as the Xtreme Memory flew away. "W-what happened?" asked Shotaro, looking at his waist in shock.

"The Double Driver, it's disappeared!" exclaimed Philip in disbelief.

Oblivion looked back with a dark laugh. "You're lucky," he explained. "My Oblivion Reaper Maximum Drive would normally erase someone from existence completely. Being W resulted in only the erasing of your belts, W now resides in Oblivion," he said, then gave an unhinged laugh as they gasped in shock. Oblivion then continued to walk away.

Shotaro slammed his fist into the ground in anger. "This…this can't be!"

Philip laid on his knees, looking down in disbelief. "W…is gone?" he asked, unable to believe it was over.

Fang groaned, dragging himself and grabbing Oblivion's leg. "B-boss…you aren't going to just leave me here, are you?"

"No, of course not," said Oblivion, reaching down and grabbing his hand, pulling him up. "Now then…prepare for Oblivion," he said, Fang barely having time to gasp before Oblivion bisected him with the Oblivion Scythe, causing him to vanish into purple particles of energy almost instantly. "You should've been stronger, my friend," he said, laughing before walking off.

**

* * *

**

Narumi Detective Agency;

"How did this happen?" asked Akiko, shocked as she heard the news, bandaging up Terui's wounds, Terui laying on the coach, still hurting from his wounds. Philip merely set in his chair, head down, trying his hardest to think. Shotaro resided at his desk, staring absently out the window, not sure what to do. Akiko growled at no one responding and took out her green slipper. "Shotaro! Tell me what happened!" she yelled, going to hit him, but he grabbed her wrist.

Shotaro turned, looking at her, standing up. "W…W is gone," he said, his voice one of someone in complete shock. True, W was just the fusion of him and Philip using Gaia Memories…but the fact he'd been wiped away was one of the most crushing things he'd ever felt. He released her arm and sunk back into his chair.

Akiko looked surprised. "What?" she asked, not understanding how Shotaro was wording the immediate situation. "What do you mean?" she asked, scared by Shotaro's tone of voice.

"W is gone…" said Philip, looking up at her. "Kamen Rider Oblivion…he just…he erased W…" he said, in the same manner Shotaro had. "The Double Driver just…vanished."

"Kamen Rider…Oblivion?" asked Akiko, shocked. "No one told me of this…" she muttered. She then saw Terui try to sit up, causing her to run over and try to force him down. "You need to rest Terui!" she cried, Terui her husband. She loved him and didn't like seeing him this way or hurting himself further.

Terui pulled Akiko's hands off of him. "Akiko…I know you're worried about me…" he said, looking at her. "But with W gone, Accel is all this city has left…"

"That's where you're wrong…Terui…" said Shotaro, looking up, that statement forcing him out of his shock enough to remember the situation completely. "W or not, me and Philip will never give up on Futo…" he said, he may have been crushed, he may have been beaten, W may have been destroyed…but if there was one thing Hidari Shotaro cared about more than anything in the world, it was Futo City.

Philip couldn't help but smile at his partner's statement. "Same old Shotaro…" he said, standing up. "From what we've seen, I can guess what Oblivion's power is, he explained. "Oblivion's power is to erase all knowledge of his existence, not even the Gaia Memory has any data on him," he explained, somewhat frustrated by that. "But if there's one thing my partner can do, it is work without thinking."

Shotaro chuckled, standing up. "I prefer improvising as I go along," he said, smiling back. "There has to be something we can do before Oblivion's plan has been put in motion. Sitting here isn't going to do anything…still, this man surely did plan things out."

"Then that's good for you Hidari," said Terui, in his normal look before turning to look at Shotaro and smirking. "You're good at ruining plans."

Shotaro nodded, smiling wide. "That's my specialty," he said. "Philip, we can't look up Oblivion directly, but perhaps we can find out something indirectly…Oblivion lost 800 years ago…we need to find out how."

"Well…W's synchronization was off in the fight, so Oblivion must be disrupting it somehow," replied Philip. "If we can find out how, we might find out how to defeat him."

Shotaro gave a smile. "Then let's do that look up, Philip."

**

* * *

**

Futo City;

"Well boss," said Nail, now back in human form back at their lair, Tooth nearby. "Fang is dead, not that I liked the little guy much anyway," stated, looking at Oblivion. "But now what?"

"Simple," said Oblivion, a nearby machine manufacturing a large number of T2-style Gaia Memories, infusing each with a surge of purple energy. "Once my machine makes enough Gaia Memories, I will infect every person in Futo with them, then move onto the rest of the world," he explained. "The infusion of the Oblivion energy to each one will link them to me, meaning that they cannot turn on me," he continued, giving a laugh. "And with W erased and me having proven myself as the strongest Rider, no one will stop me."

Tooth nodded. "Sounds good, but how do we go about doing that?"

Oblivion looked to him. "I'll show you," he said, leading them up to the roof. He then took out a pitch black Gaia Memory labeled with a D composed of a crescent moon and a cloaked, evil figure.

"Darkness!"

"Time to case Futo into oblivion," said Oblivion, inserting the Darkness Memory into one of his hip mounted Maximum Drive slots.

"Darkness! Maximum Drive!"

Oblivion's body was surrounded in a shadowy aura, visor glowing bright red. He let out a loud yell, driving his arms skywards, the aura surging into the sky. A black cloud formed above him, lightning crackling about it as it spread, covering Futo completely, casting the city into night-like shadow. "Behold," said Oblivion, holding his hand upwards as the aura around him faded. "My Darkness Storm Maximum Drive cloaks Futo in an endless night. Once the storm is at its peak, I can use it to rain my Memories down upon Futo, infecting every last person and transforming them into Dopants!" he yelled, letting off a sinister laugh.

**

* * *

**

Narumi Detective Agency;

Shotaro watched the storm spreading over the city, casting it into night. "That's not a normal storm…"

Philip listened, though his mind was in the Gaia Memory searching. "Storm?"

"Yes, a storm that's cast Futo into night," explained Shotaro, suspicious. "Think Oblivion has something to do with this?" he asked, already feeling the same way.

Philip nodded. "Let's see…keywords: storm, darkness, night, Gaia Memory…Dopant," he recited, the books realigning until a completely black book with violet text reading Darkness stopped in front of him. "Darkness," he explained, returning to his body and looking into the empty book he carried, as if reading. "The Darkness Gaia Memory has the power to plunge large areas into nights, allowing the user to transport any object that is their possession through the storm to another part of it."

"So he's got the Darkness Memory," replied Terui. He then gasped and spun around, grabbing Akiko by the shoulders. "Akiko…please get out of Futo!" he ordered.

Akiko was surprised. "Why, Terui?"

Terui looked afraid. "Oblivion is going to turn all of Futo into Dopants, that's his plan. We're all protected by our own Gaia Memories but you're not…"

Akiko understood her husband's concern, but took his arms off of her. "I'm not leaving…Futo is my home now, I'm not leaving it now," she said, seriously and firmly. She looked down. "My father wouldn't leave."

Shotaro sighed but nodded. "He wouldn't," he stated, heading over to his hat rack and hanging up his present fedora and taking off a white one with a black ring at the top, a nick on the rim of the hat, putting it on. "And nether will I."

"The Boss' hat…" said Philip, surprised. He then chuckled. "I think Oblivion's days our numbered," he said, remembering the last time Shotaro donned that hat. "Last time you wore his hat, the Utopia Dopant didn't know what hit him."

Shotaro nodded. "Philip, find out how we can stop this guy," he said, looking through a cabinet. "Me and Terui will keep this psychopath occupied."

"But if Shotaro…how are you going to fight without W?" asked Akiko concerned.

Shotaro smiled. "You know me, middle school girl," he said, pulling out a normal colored Lost Driver and holding it up along with the Joker Memory. "I'm always holding the trump card," he said, pressing the button on the Joker Memory.

"Joker!"

**

* * *

**

Futo City;

Oblivion laughed, watching panicked civilians run about below, some claiming it was the end of the world, others just in a panic that the city was once more under attack. Still other merely stood around, waiting to see the situation in full rather than panic and others still began looting stores. "This is how the world works, some panic and accept their demise. However, the strong will do anything to survive," Oblivion stated. "In the wake of my Darkness Storm, they don't panic, they try and make do. Some see no reason to panic, others resort to pure survival instinct," he continued. "This is the way of the world, only the strong will survive," he said, looking to his henchmen. "If you see Accel, deal with him," he stated to Tooth. "Nail, remain with me," he stated, Tooth running off to keep watch.

Oblivion leapt down to the ground below, calling energy from the Oblivion Memory and creating red Gaia Memories that circled him, their symbol being a serpent in the shape of an S. He threw his arms out, sending them flying into the people around him.

"Serpent!"

Each was forcibly transformed into a blood red humanoid with reptilian skin and a snake-like head, their hands serpent's heads, fangs extended. The Serpent Dopants fell in behind him as he continued to transform people. "While it's true my Darkness Storm will soon convert all of Futo into Dopants, I need a personal security detail," he explained, laughing as the Serpent Dopants spread out, keeping watch for those who would attack their master.

* * *

Terui and Shotaro drove into the area aboard their respective motorcycles, coming to a stop as a horde of Serpent Dopants formed in front of them, forming a roadblock. "Looks like Oblivion has already began forming his empire," stated Shotaro.

"Shotaro…let's stop Futo's tears, shall we?" asked Terui.

Shotaro looked to him and gave a nod. He placed the Lost Driver around his waist. "Let's do it," he said, holding up the Joker Memory as Terui did the same with the Accel Memory.

"Joker! Accel!"

"Hen…shin!" yelled Terui in his normal manner.

Both inserted their Memories into their Drivers, the Lost Driver beginning to emit a purple energy field around him, causing patterns similar to the chest of the Joker half of W to form down his face over his eyes. Shotaro held one arm up in a fist, the other to his side. "Henshin," yelled Shotaro, throwing open the Driver as Terui revved his Driver, Shotaro's fist spreading as he did so.

"Joker! Accel!"

Terui transformed into Accel in his normal fashion but Shotaro's transformation was different. Purple lightning flew around him as his armor formed, becoming a pure Joker version of W, the silver line changed to black. "Let's go, Hidari," said Accel.

Joker nodded. "If this is Futo's final day, it'll be mine as well!" he yelled, charging along side of Accel, meeting the Serpent Dopant's head on, Accel slashing away with the Engine Blade while Joker greeted the first one he encountered with a full strength punch to the face, knocking it to the ground before taking several others out with a roundhouse kick. He sensed one leaping at him from behind and threw a back kick, catching it in the ribs and launching it backwards to the ground. "Weak things," stated Joker, watching those surrounding him and Accel dissolve back to human form as the Serpent Memories shattered, being far weaker than normal Dopants. He spun around and delivered a spinning back kick to the nearest one, continuing to fight.

"Engine!"

Accel inserted the Engine Memory into the Engine Blade, and then slashed several of the Dopants surrounding him before pulled the Engine Blade's trigger.

"Jet!"

Accel reared back and trust forwards, sending a jet of energy straight into several Serpent Dopants, blowing them up and returning them to human form. "Yeah, they're about as strong as Masquerade Dopants," he replied. He saw more on their way, standing between them and Oblivion. "We need to break through," he said, taking the Engine Memory out and inserting it into the Accel Driver.

"Engine! Maximum Drive!"

Accel flipped and turned into his motorcycle form, Joker leaping on top of him as Accel ignited and charged at the Dopants. Joker quickly took the Joker Memory and inserted it into his Maximum Drive slot.

"Joker! Maximum Drive!"

Accel raised his back tire, Joker jumping up and using the wheel to launch him high into the air. "Rider Kick!" yelled Joker, performing a flying side kick with purple energy crackling around his foot, colliding with the Serpent Dopants right as Accel did, the combine attack blasting through them and defeating them. "That takes care of that," he said, walking out of the explosion with Accel.

"Not so fast," said Tooth, walking up and taking out the Sarcosuchus Gaia Memory.

"Sarcosuchus!"

"You've got to get through me," Tooth said, inserting the Memory into its Living Connector, transforming into his Dopant form and giving a roar.

"Hidari," said Accel, looking to Joker. "Go find Oblivion, I'll take care of this trash."

Joker nodded. "Be careful, Terui," he said, putting a hand on his fellow Rider's shoulder before running off.

Accel gave a nod then took a fighting stance. "Let's break away," he stated as the Dopant charged him, side stepping and slashing him across the back with the Engine Blade. He then blocked a slash of his claws and kicked him back, following up with a stab to the midsection. "Not so tough alone, are you?"

Tooth roared in fury and slashed at Accel wildly, trying to maul him, managing to bite his shoulder and throw him a good distance. However, Accel transformed into his bike mode midair and raced back at him, spinning around a revving his throttle, sending a blast of flames from the exhausts in his legs, blasting Tooth back with a surge of flames. Accel spun around rapidly, launching straight at Tooth. However, the ancient Dopant caught his front wheel in his claws, stopping him in his tracks before lifting him and throwing him away, forcing him back to change his humanoid state and use the Engine Blade to stop his momentum. As Tooth came at him, he pulled the blade back out and locked his blade with Tooth's claws.

* * *

Oblivion laughed, looking up at the sky. "Almost time, just a little longer and Futo shall be mine," he stated. "And then soon, the world shall be mine as well! Nothing can stop me now!"

"Nothing, huh?" asked Joker, in the shadows of a nearby building, stepping out. "I must be one heck of a nothing."

"What?" asked Oblivion, momentarily taken off guard then laughed. "You think that scares me? Futo will soon be mine! Without W there's nothing you can do about it!"

Joker clinched his fist, getting angry as he mocked him. "You've messed with my client, you've messed with W…and worst of all, you messed with Futo," he stated, slowly approaching. "You should be afraid, because now I'm officially ticked off."

Oblivion looked slightly startled. "Nail, deal with him quickly!" he ordered, not sure he wanted to deal with Joker himself.

Nail laughed, pulling out his memory. "Gladly, boss."

"Spinosaurus!"

Nail inserted his memory, transforming into the Spinosaurus Dopant, then transforming into a full sized Spinoaurus much like Fang had turned into a Dire Wolf. Roaring, he charged straight at Joker.

Joker growled. "Underestimate me will you?" he asked, taking out the Joker Memory and inserting it into his Maximum Drive slot.

"Joker! Maximum Drive!"

Joker walked on, staring down the charging Dopant, purple energy crackling around his fist. Nail lunged and attempted to bite down on the Kamen Rider, only for Joker to side step and dodge. "Rider Punch!" he cried, swinging forwards and punching Nail right in the eye, triggering a huge explosion. Joker then marched out of the explosion on a beeline towards Oblivion seriously, leaving Nail unconscious next to the remains of his Spinosaurus Memory. "You're next," he stated, eyes lighting up.

Oblivion staggered back in surprise, startled that Nail had just been defeated in a single hit. However, looking up at the darkened sky, he quickly regained his confidence. "I defeated W with ease, so you'll be no match for me, Joker!" he said, now angry he'd even been hesitant for a few seconds.

"We'll see which one of us is the stronger one, Oblivion," said Joker, taking a fighting stance as Oblivion did the same. Both charged right at one another, throwing a punch as they met, the energized fists clashing.


	4. Part 3

The grand finale! Alright, some liberties _were_ taken here on a few things, for example showing a Maximum Drive which was possible but never seen in the show, two actually. Don't hate me! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

******

Narumi Detective Agency;

Akiko watched out the wind, the storm darkening more and more, lightning crackling through it. "…Shotaro…Ryu-kun…" she said softly. "You can't lose…we need you," she said, looking over to the door to the hanger where Philip stood, searching the Gaia Memory for an answer. "If Philip can't find the answer, you'll be all we have left…"

Philip's mind searched through book after book in the Earth's Library, piles laying around him as he threw another onto the pile and let out a yell of frustration. "It's no use! There's no answer anywhere!" he yelled, angry that he couldn't help his allies protect the city he loved as much as they did.

"Raito…" said Shroud's voice again. "Don't give up, Raito…"

Philip gasped, looking around. "Mother?" he asked. "Mother! I've looked everywhere! I can't find the answer!"

"Raito, you're missing something. I thought you were smarter than this," came another female voice, this one somewhat colder.

Philip blinked in confusion. "Saeko?" he asked, not expecting to hear her voice. "Are you all here?"

"Yes, we are," replied a males voice, somewhat deeper. "As this ancient evil awakens, the lines between life and death are beginning to blend." This statement had come from the voice of Ryubee Sonozaki, Philip's father.

Philip lowered his head. "I'm sorry, all of you. We didn't stop Oblivion from returning…"

"That's not important now, Raito," said a much kinder female voice. "You did all that could be done, now you have to stop Oblivion," the voice spoke, "tsk"ing as she saw the defeated look on Philip's face.

"Wakana? Is that you?" Philip asked, startled to hear her here as well.

"Yes, it is. Raito, what Saeko meant was you're missing something quite obvious," explained Wakana. "The Oblivion Memory doesn't hold the power to disrupt W."

Philip looked surprised. "But…if the Oblivion Memory didn't do that, what did? Inferno and Darkness don't have the power, I've already checked."

"Remember what Isaka, the Weather Dopant, was capable of doing besides being a total monster," stated Shroud's voice.

Philip gave that some thought. "Isaka used the Weather Memory…but he used it to absorb other Gaia Memories!" he exclaimed, realizing it. "The Oblivion Memory must have absorbed the power of another Gaia Memory! That's how it did it!" he continued. "Keywords, disruption, synchronization, W, ancient, assimilated," he said, the Gaia Library realigning and ending with one purple book floating before him. "That's it!" he said, then smiled. "Thank you, my family!" he replied. "But how did I find out how to beat Oblivion? The book doesn't say."

"Raito, the Oblivion Memory only erases recorded memories, not mental ones," explained Shroud.

"So go ask someone who was there 800 years ago," finished Saeko.

"There 800 years ago?" asked Philip, bewildered. "Who would still be alive after…of course!" he said, and then did a quick search, ending up with a red book labeled Ankh. "So the key to Oblivion's defeat lies in the mind of the Bird Greeed who aids OOO, huh?" he said, as he began looking through the book and his eyes grew wide.

Sakeo materialized in a see-through form and peeked over his shoulder, smiling deviously. "I think someone has found their trump card over a very tricky person," she said, Philip nodding before vanishing as he returned to the real world.

**

* * *

**

Futo City;

Oblivion exchanged kicks with Joker, both striking one another and sending them launching back. Oblivion charged forwards and slashed Joker several times before sending him flying with an uppercut. The Dark Rider laughed as Joker struggled to his feet, the sky now pitch-black save for purple lightning. "It's time!" he exclaimed, laughing evilly as Gaia Memories rose from his base into the storm. "Soon, they will rain down, transforming all of Futo into Dopants! I will win!" Oblivion bellowed out in victory.

"Joker! Maximum Drive!"

"What?" asked Oblivion, looking back in time to see Joker launched high into the air.

"Rider Kick!" yelled Kamen Rider Joker, diving down with a flying side kick, purple energy surging around his foot. Oblivion managed to raise his scythe to protect himself but was launched backwards from the force of the impact, and noticed a crack where the kick had connected. "Don't take your eyes off me."

Oblivion growled, skidding to a stop and clutching his chest as purple energy crackled through it from the blow. "You're going to pay for that!" he yelled, charging once more.

* * *

Tooth cried out as a slash from the Engine Blade sent him flying back. "Why you…" he growled, Accel marching towards him. Tooth roared, growing into a giant crocodile-like monster and charging Accel, biting him on the shoulder and continuing backwards, smashing him into anything in sight. Tooth then tossed him several yards into a store window, scattering looters. Tooth roared, dashing forwards and smashing Accel with his tail, launching the Kamen Rider through the wall of that store and into another one. As the Kamen Rider struggled to his feet, the Dopant tore through the store and head butted him, sending him flying into the air, catching him in his mouth and shaking him wildly. Accel tried to mount a counterattack by slashing with the Engine Blade but the thick hide of the Dopant proved to be the stronger. Tooth snarled at the irritating swipes and threw Accel high into the air, opening his mouth with intent to catch him and swallow him whole.

"Not this time," said Accel, taking out the Accel Memory and inserting it into the Engine Blade, his visor lighting up blue as he did so.

"Accel! Maximum Drive!"

The Engine Blade ignited, an A of flames surrounding it. Accel did a front flip and brought the sword down on the upper jaw of the Sarcosuchus Dopant, leaving an energy skid mark behind it and driving Tooth's head into the ground with great force, forming a crater. Before the attack took full hold, Accel leapt backwards out of range of the explosion. "Despair awaits you at the finish…" he stated, watching Tooth go up in a huge fireball. Tooth stumbled out of the explosion, managing to catch his Gaia Memory as it ejected, only for it to shatter to bits in his hand. The man, in shock, collapsed to the ground defeated and unconscious. "Let's hope Hidari has had as much luck with Oblivion…" he said, then looked up and saw Gaia Memories begin to rain down from the sky in all direction. "Oh no…it's started!" he exclaimed, suddenly finding himself surrounded by Dopants of all types who were formally members of Futo's populous. "…Hurry up, Hidari!" he yelled, pulling out the Trial Memory.

"Trial!"

"I'll break through you all…" said Accel, inserting the Trial Memory into his belt then revved the throttle.

"Trial!"

Accel turned yellow as the electronic sounds of a racing countdown started, then finally finishing transformation as the countdown hit zero, blue pistons swirling around him and tearing away his armor. His armor had become thinner and turned blue, silver armor on his chest and his head changing to resemble a dirt bike helmet more. Accel Trial took off, kicking and slashing the Dopants at high speeds.

**

* * *

**

Narumi Detective Agency;

Akiko gasped, watching the Gaia Memories rain down from the sky. "…It's too late…" she said, and then screamed as a Gaia Memory went through the window to hit her as well…only for a gunshot to hit and shatter it out of thin air. "What?" she asked, then turned to see a Kamen Rider sharing the same basic body as the others but with a ribcage design on the chest and his head modeled after a skull with a white fedora. A black Gaia Memory with a skull in the shape of an S set in his Lost Driver and a black and red version of the Trigger Magnum in his hand, smoke raising from the barrel. "…Father?" she asked, shocked.

"Akiko…keep up the good work," said Kamen Rider Skull, pride in his voice, before taking off his Lost Driver and handing it to her, transforming back to a black haired man wearing a white suit, a kind, but tough face smiling. "It's for Philip. See to it that he gets it," he said. "And tell Terui he has my blessings as your husband," he said, smiling.

"Wait father!" yelled Akiko, getting him to stop.

"Yes, Akiko?" Narumi asked, looking back to her.

"Why didn't you visit me for all that time when you were still alive?" asked Akiko, a tear streaking down her face.

"A curse forced me to not visit you, for touching you would have caused your death," he said somberly. He then placed his hat on his head and walked away. "Goodbye, Akiko," he spoke as he vanished in front of her eyes, making Akiko stifle a cry. However, Akiko then jumped when the door to the hanger opened suddenly.

Philip ran into the room on the Stag Phone. "Thanks, Ankh! I'll explain why I needed it later!"

"I don't care! I'm busy!" yelled a fierce, rather angry voice on the other line. "Just deal with your own matters and leave me alone! And don't dare tell Hina or Eiji th-Darn it Eiji! I don't want to see the mummy exhibit, I've been trying to get some Core Medals from the OOO exhibit all nig-"

Philip hung up, and then looked up to Akiko. "Akiko! I know how to beat Oblivion now! I need a…" he started, but then saw the Lost Driver. "That's a Lost Driver…where did you get that?"

Akiko handed it to him, still in shock and wiping away her tears. "My…my father gave it to me…he said you needed it," she said, shocked her father had just been there.

Philip took the Driver. "…My family contacted me in the Gaia Memory…they said that with Oblivion's return, the lines between life and death are beginning to become undone…" he said. "Akiko…take cover, I've got to go," he said, realizing time was of the essence. "Things are getting more intense…" he said, running towards the hanger.

"Philip-kun!" called Akiko, getting him to turn around. "Be careful…"

Philip nodded with a smile. "Don't worry, I will," he said, before running off into the hanger.

Akiko looked at the Gaia Memory her father had shot down. "…I knew you'd always watch over me…father," she said, heading into a backroom to take cover and ride things out. A grey British Shorthair cat ran over and began scratching at the door. "Mick! Get in here! Called Akiko, opening the door and letting him in.

**

* * *

**

Futo City;

Oblivion sent Joker flying backwards with a bash of the bottom of his scythe. "You're getting very annoying, Kamen Rider," said Oblivion, taking out the Inferno Memory.

"Inferno!"

Oblivion slammed the Inferno Memory into the slot on his side, rather aggressively.

"Inferno! Maximum Drive!"

Joker snarled. "Two can play that game," he stated, mimicking Oblivion with the Joker Memory.

"Joker! Maximum Drive!"

Joker's fist became engulfed in purple energy as dark flames surrounded Oblivion's. "Rider Punch!" yelled Joker, charging forwards and throwing his Rider Punch, colliding with that of Oblivion, the energies of the two attacks fighting back and forth, each trying to overpower the other. However, Oblivion's won out and he tore through, punching Joker in the chest and sending him flying backwards, knocking him out of transformation.

Oblivion laughed, slowly approaching Shotaro. "Nice try, but you're no match for me," he said. "And as I said, the weak have only one fate ahead of them," he explained, pulling the Oblivion Memory out of the Driver to put into his scythe. "Oblivion," he said, but before he could activate his Maximum Drive, he was struck by a tiny mechanical dinosaur-like Memory. As he staggered back from the hit, he looked up to see Philip running up. "You?"

"Philip?" asked Shotaro, surprised as he was helped up by his partner. "What are you doing here? Did you find the answer?"

Philip nodded, smiling. "Yes, with help from my family," he explained. "You see, it's not the Oblivion Memory that is actually disrupting W, it's the original Memory absorbed. The Void Memory, which gives its user several mental abilities, including telepathy. When he copied it, Oblivion got the powers of both Memories."

Shotaro slowly nodded, understanding. "I think I understand, he's using his own telepathy to disrupt W…wait, back up: your family helped you?"

Philip chuckled. "Yes, they did…and the Boss gave me something as well," he explained, pulling out the Lost Driver Narumi had given him through Akiko. "I called Ankh to find out how they beat him before, he remembered since he was around 800 years ago. The Twin-Soul Oni defeated Oblivion by using two separate Gaia Drivers to become two entities, combining their powers without needing to be synchronized."

Shotaro smirked, picking up the Joker Memory. "Let's do this, partner," he stated, taking his W Henshin pose, Philip doing the same.

"Cyclone! Joker!"

Shotaro and Philip both inserted their Gaia Memories into their Lost Drivers at the same time, green energy spreading out from Philip's Memory, gaining the patterns on the Cyclone half of W on his face. "Henshin!" they called, throwing open their Drivers.

"Cyclone! Joker!"

Shotaro transformed into Joker in the normal fashion while wind and green energy whipped around Philip, transforming him into Kamen Rider Cyclone. Cyclone was a green version of Joker, differing in that he had Cyclone's patterns instead of Joker's and two scarves billowing behind him.

"So, is that supposed to scare me? Two Riders or one, there's no difference!" yelled Oblivion, now angry. "I'll cast you both into Oblivion and claim Futo as mine!"

"No, I don't think you will," said Joker.

"Yes, instead, I think there's something else you'll be doing," said Cyclone.

The two Riders both pointed straight at Oblivion as W normally did. "_Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!_" both called at the villainous Rider, exclaiming their catchphrase.

"You want to count up my sins? Just try," yelled Oblivion charging, the twin Riders meeting him. He tried slashing Joker, only for him to duck and Cyclone to kick him in the side, causing him to retaliate with another slash. However, Cyclone spun around and got out of range of the attack, allowing Joker to punch him in the gut, frocing him backwards. The two Riders jumped forwards, dealing a double side kick to Oblivion's chest, launching him backwards. Oblivion snarled and leapt forwards, slashing at both of them with the scythe, managing to force them back. He caught Joker in the side with his weapon but the hardboiled Rider managed to hang on through the pain, allowing Cyclone to deliver several wind powered kicks to his chest, sending sparks flying and forcing him back. Oblivion counterattacked by slashing Cyclone twice but the third time was blinded by a blast of wind from the Kamen Rider, allowing Joker to leapt into the air and deliver a flying side kick to Oblivion's chest.

Oblivion snarled and jumped up, a foot landing in each Rider's chest as he came back down and knocking them back. He then proceeded into a series of spinning slashes, knocking both of them backwards. "No one is stronger than me! I am the embodiment of destruction for the weak!" he yelled, swinging his scythe and uprooting the roof the battle took place on, sending huge chunks of rubble flying at the Riders, who managed to punch and kick their ways through it.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Joker.

"Even separate, we're a 2-in-1 Kamen Rider!" announced Cyclone. Sure, they were separate now, but they were still so used to working with one another they might as well not have been.

Joker nodded. "And we'll never give up! No matter what you do!"

The two Riders charged forwards, ducking a slash from Oblivion and doing a double team punch to his chest, forcing him backwards and leaving him open to a pair of roundhouse kicks to his sides. They followed up with a barrage of punches and kicks, both Riders mirroring one another as they attacked, finally sending Oblivion flying backwards with a double team flying dropkick to his chest.

Oblivion panted as he stood up, having been weakened by the barrage of offense. "Looks like you're the weaker one now, Oblivion," said Joker.

"Yes, it appears you're only able to defeat W if his two halves are not in alignment," stated Cyclone. "If you didn't have the Void Memory, you'd have been defeated before."

"Inferno!"

"Weaker? I'm not weaker!" yelled Oblivion. "I am the strongest life form on this planet!" he yelled, driving the Inferno Memory hard into his scythe.

"Inferno! Maximum Drive!"

"Die!" yelled Oblivion, unleashing an Inferno Cut, sending a powerful surge of dark fire straight at the two Riders before they could move out of the way. However, when it passed, there was no one there. "Did I incinerate them?" asked Oblivion, looking around.

"Cyclone! Joker! Maximum Drive!"

"What?" asked Oblivion looking up upon hearing that to see Joker and Cyclone doing a pair of flying side kicks, Cyclone's foot glowing green with wind circling around them.

The Xtreme Memory flew into them, opening and the closing itself. "Xtreme! Maximum Drive!" it announced, circling around them at high-speeds and forming a tornado.

"True Double Xtreme!" called both Riders, colliding at high speeds with Oblivion's chest, launching him backwards and slamming into the wall, triggering a huge explosion as the two Riders landed, watching the flames burning.

"That clinched it," said Joker, panting from the effort.

Cyclone nodded, but then gasped as he saw movement. "Not yet!"

Oblivion staggered out of the flames, armor smoking and cloak alight with fire but still alive. "But how?" asked Joker, confused.

Suddenly, a purple Gaia Memory ejected from the Oblivion Memory, announcing "Void!" as it shattered into bits.

Cyclone gasped. "He used the absorbed Void Memory to absorb the force of the attack…"

"So he sacrificed one Gaia Memory to save the Oblivion Memory and himself," continued Joker.

"That's right," said Oblivion, his voice unhinged at this point. "I won't lose!" he yelled, laughing psychotically, his mental state degrading. "I will be the strongest! Even if it takes extreme measures!" he yelled, taking out the Darkness and Inferno Memories.

"Darkness! Inferno!"

Oblivion let out an unhinged laugh as he slammed both Memories into the Maximum Drive slots on his hips.

"Darkness! Inferno! Maximum Drive!"

"A Twin Maximum!" yelled Cyclone as darkness and dark fire engulfed Oblivion.

Oblivion took out the Oblivion Memory from his Driver and held up his scythe, clearly already in pain from the effects of the two Maximum Drives. "Not a Triple Maximum!" yelled Joker. "Are you insane?"

"The strain of three Maximum Drives on your body is suicidal!" yelled Cyclone, knowing this wouldn't end well.

"I don't care! So long as I'm the strongest being in this pathetic world then nothing else matters! I will become king over all and slayer of the weak!" yelled Oblivion, slamming the Oblivion Memory into his scythe.

"Oblivion! Maximum Drive! Maximum Drive! Maximum Drive! Maximum Drive! Maximum Drive!…"

Oblivion laughed hysterically as purple energy engulfed him, eyes lighting up bright red and the Maximum Drive announcement repeating over and over again. Finally, an explosion of fire, darkness, and purple energy went out, leaving Oblivion with huge demon wings extending from his back, pitch-black replacing violet and his cloak now having taken on the form of dark tentacles. "Power…so much power! I'm unstoppable!" yelled Oblivion, now in Infernal Form. He reared back and slammed his scythe into the ground, completely leveling the building in a cascade of energy and flames, sending Cyclone and Joker plummeting towards the earth below, buffeted with fire and purple energy.

As the two fell, the Xtreme Memory, encircling both in a vortex of wind and energy. _"Raito…"_ said the voices of all the Sonozaki Family.

"Family?" asked Cyclone, looking and seeing his family surrounding him.

"_Hidari!"_ called Narumi's voice.

"Boss?" asked Joker, looking over to see Narumi with him.

"You two are the guardians of the Earth," explained Wakana, a young girl with black hair and brown dress presently on. "W is the Earth's protector…"

"But W was destroyed!" replied Cyclone.

Shroud took his hand, being a woman wearing a black dress and fedora with sunglasses, her face bandaged completely. "Raito, W cannot be destroyed," she explained. "So long as the Earth exists, so too will W."

"And Hidari," said Narumi. "You've made me proud, so don't go and disappoint me now," he replied. "You'll make this work, if you've become a man worthy of wearing that hat, then you can do anything," he explained with a smile.

"Now go, Raito and Hidari Shotaro," said Ryubee, smiling, an old grey haired man wearing glasses and a red suit. The group of spirits each turned into energy and entering the Xtreme Memory to give it a golden glow, which split in half and the halves flew into the hands of their respective Riders.

"Protect Futo! Protect the World!" said all of them at once.

Joker looked over to Cyclone, taking hold of half of the Xtreme Memory. "Let's go…partner."

Cyclone nodded, taking hold of the other half. "Let's make Oblivion pay for making this city cry."

"We are a two-in-one Kamen Rider!" both announced, opening their Drivers with the Xtreme Memory.

"Xtreme!"

Both were reduced to half of themselves, Cyclone the right and Joker the left, before slamming together, the two Lost Drivers combining into a new Double Driver as they transformed into W CycloneJoker Xtreme, but the Crystal Server glowed gold instead of white, resulting in a pair of six insect-like wings extending from the back to become CycloneJoker Gold Xtreme. W looked up and flew towards Oblivion.

"What?" asked Infernal Oblivion, watching W fly upwards and float in the air before him.

"Oblivion, your reign of terror ends here!" yelled W, surging forwards and tackling Oblivion, slamming him into a building behind him. Oblivion countered by bringing both arms down on his back and grabbing him by the neck, dragging him across the side of the building and tossing him into the window of one behind it. W quickly counterattacked by flying out of the building and punching Oblivion in the jaw, launching him backwards until his wings caught him. Oblivion roared, pulling his wings in and throwing them out, sending a barrage of purple energy blasts right at W. W curled his wings in front of him, shielding himself before flying out of the explosion, wielding the Prism Sword and Bicker Shield, both having gold in place of their clear parts. W did a flying slash, locking blades with Oblivion, the two Kamen Riders knocking each other apart before flying at one another and clashing blades with each impact, sending flashes of light that were visible across Futo.

"Let's try something," said W, inserting four Memories into the Bicker Shield's slots.

"Cyclone! Maximum Drive! Heat! Maximum Drive! Luna! Maximum Drive! Joker! Maximum Drive!"

Respectively colored energy flowed from the Gaia Memories into the center of the shield, mixing and building up. Seeing this, Oblivion drew power from the Oblivion Memory, forming a sphere of violet energy in his hands. "Prism Bicker! Final Illusion!" called W, firing a beam of rainbow colored energy at Oblivion, who countered with a beam of violet energy, the two colliding and fighting one another. The two attacks fought back and fourth until finally, they detonated in a huge explosion. The two didn't so much as flinch from the explosion and flew at one another, W triggering all four Maximum Drives again, this time sending the energy to his sword as Oblivion channeled fiery energy into his scythe. "Bicker Charge Break!" called W, colliding weapons with Oblivion, each separating and flying back at one another for another hit. Each collision sent out a huge blast of rainbow colored energy and fire, shaking Futo and creating a dazzling light show.

Oblivion broke the stalemate by finally locking blades with W and wrapping his newly obtained tentacles around W's legs and throwing him down, sending him crashing into the street far below and forcing him to drop the Bicker Shield and Prism Sword in the process. "Die! Die! Die! Die!" repeated the now completely insane Oblivion, buffeting the downed Rider with purple energy blasts.

Before too much damage could be inflicted, W flew out of the blast, with a sphere of blue ooze formed around him to protect him. "This is…" said Shotaro's voice.

"Ryubee's Terror Field!" explained Philip, recognizing the signature attack of the Terror Dopant.

Oblivion snarled. "Why won't you die?" he yelled, swinging his scythe and sending a slash of black energy at them.

The Xtreme Memory countered on its own, firing red and yellow energy blasts to destroy Oblivion's. "Those were Claydoll and Taboo's energy attacks!" exclaimed W, surprised. Before he could react, a red and black energy ball emerged from the Xtreme Memory, a red Trigger Magnum forming in the right hand and the Skull Magnum in his left.

W gasped, looking at them. "Skull's weapon?" asked Shotaro, W looking over the Skull Magnum.

"And Shroud's too!" exclaimed Philip's, looking over the Shroud Magnum.

"They're helping us from inside the Xtreme Memory!" yelled Shotaro. "Alright, this evens the odds!"

W flew forwards and above Oblivion's head, blasting him with red shots of energy from the Shroud Magnum and rapid blasts from the Skull Magnum, forcing Oblivion back in a barrage of explosions. Oblivion roared and countered with a barrage of energy blasts, only for W to blast them out of the sky with his twin weapons, triggering a huge explosion upon collision. As the blast cleared, W flew forwards through an energy ring straight at his chest. "Golden Xtreme!" yelled W, slamming full speed into Oblivion's chest with a blast of golden energy and sending him flying backwards into the side of a skyscraper. "Did that do it?" he asked as he stopped himself and floated in midair.

Suddenly, Oblivion erupted from the top of the skyscraper, sending rubble flying in all directions as he spread his wings, though now sporting a glowing gash in his chest. He stopped and floated in midair, throwing his arms up and then summoning purple lightning down from the sky from the Darkness Storm, striking W and send him crashing to the ground far below. Oblivion laughed hysterically and began forming purple energy, fire, and darkness in his hands. "Prepare for Oblivion and endless nothingness! Kamen Rider W!" he yelled, launching a swirling beam of all three right at W.

W gasped, looking around and quickly finding the lost Bicker Shield and Prism Sword, grabbing them and blocking with the shield, the impact of the blast driving them backwards, tearing up the ground as they tried to dig their feet into it to avoid being knocked off their feet. "What are we going to do, Shotaro! It's not enough!" yelled Philip over the sound of Oblivion's attack.

Shotaro looked down at the discarded Magnums, remembering something.. "I've got an idea, Philip!" he called. "The Sonozakis and Boss lent us their strength! Let's use it to its fullest!" he replied, sliding the Prism Sword into the Bicker Shield.

(Cue WBX Boiled Xtreme)

Philip nodded. "Let's finish this once and for all!"

W then put the Cyclone and Joker Memories into the Bicker Shield, followed by a red Gaia Memory marked with a B formed out of a bomb and its fuse and the Skull Memory into the remaining two slots.

"Cyclone! Maximum Drive! Bomb! Maximum Drive! Skull! Maximum Drive! Joker! Maximum Drive!"

The Prism Bicker began glowing with green, red, black, and purple energy circling into its center, giving W enough strength to hold his ground before Oblivion's attack. The Terror Field along with the red and yellow energies of the Sonozaki Family Dopants began circling around W, forcing back Oblivion's beam, allowing W to take flight, pulling the Prism Sword from the shield as he tore through Oblivion's attack.

"What? This isn't possible! I'm the strongest!" yelled Oblivion, his beam turning blood red as he poured more power into it in a futile attempt to defeat W. "You can't win! You're too weak! I'm the strongest being on this pitiful world! I'm supposed to win!"

"Spirit Charge Break!" yelled W, breaking through Oblivion's attack and slicing him through the waist with a flash of the four colors collected in the blade as he flew past. "Alone, we aren't strong enough to defeat you," said W, looking over his shoulder. "But together with others, we're more than strong enough!" he yelled as Oblivion let out one last scream of agony before going up in a huge fireball, the Oblivion Memory shattering in the explosion. The Darkness Storm dispersed completely with it's creator's demise, W floating in front of the sun as it shown down on the city.

"The sun shines on Futo once again," said Narumi's voice, inside W standing beside Shotaro. "You're defiantly a man worthy of wearing that hat now," he said, smiling as he put his hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"Raito, you've made us proud too," said Ryubee, patting Philip on the back.

"However, the job isn't done," said Saeko, an intense woman older than Wakana with similar hair. "The original Oblivion Driver needs to be recovered or this all might happen again."

Narumi nodded, and then smiled. "I'm sure this is a case we can trust you with."

Shotaro and Philip looked to one another and gave a nod. "Of course, boss," said Shotaro. "You can trust us."

* * *

As the Darkness Storm dispersed, Accel watched Gaia Memories eject from the Dopants, shattering and returning their hosts to normal. "They did it…" he said, looking up at the sky and returning to human form.

**

* * *

**

Narumi Detective Agency;

Akiko peaked out slowly, Mick in her arms, peaking his head out as well. She saw the sun and opened the door. She stepped out, slowly approaching the window and looking out, seeking confused people that had reverted from Dopant Form looking around, wondering what had just happened. "They did it…" she said slowly, but then it hit her. "They did it!" she yelled, holding Mick up and looking at the cat. "They saved Futo!" she yelled, getting an irritated meow out of Mick from her glee.

**

* * *

**

Futo City;

Terui looked behind him, watching W land, reverting first to W CycloneJoker xtreme and then to Shotaro and Philip. "Well done Hidari, you've saved Futo again," he said, giving a smile. "I take it Oblivion didn't go down without a fight."

Shotaro smirked with a chuckle, watching as the Double Driver reformed in his hand, revived by Oblivion's demise. "Nothing we couldn't handle, but we got some help from the Boss."

"And from the family," continued Philip, glad everything had worked out. "But we need to go find the Oblivion Driver before it falls back into the wrong hands."

Terui nodded. "It should be back at Oblivion's lair, you find it?"

Shotaro nodded. "Yeah but…it kind of got blown up in the fight," he said, rubbing his head. "We'll have some searching to do."

"Then we'd better hurry," replied Terui, running off with the other two.

* * *

They soon arrived at the rubble of Oblivion's lair. "This it?" asked Terui, looking around, sifting through the rubble. "Must've been some fight."

Shotaro nodded. "Yeah, it was," he replied, helping look.

Philip looked around. "It should be near the machinery, since he replicated the Oblivion disk onto a Gaia Memory."

Shotaro looked up. "Yeah, that's right," he said, looking around, seeing nothing. However, as he headed further in, he saw a figure dressed in complete black picking the Oblivion Driver and disk out of the rubble. "Hey stop that!" he yelled, the man hearing and running off. "Come back here!" he yelled, running after him, the others joining in. However, before they could catch him, he jumped into a hovering helicopter, which took off.

"Darn it!" yelled Terui as the craft took off into the distance. "They got away!"

"No, they didn't," said Shotaro, looking at his watch, a tracking signal being detected.

Philip gasped. "You managed to get one of the Spider Shock's trackers on the bottom of their helicopter!"

Shotaro nodded with a smile. "Yeah, let's go finish this," he said, running back to get the Hardboiler while Terui headed to get his as well.

**

* * *

**

Tokyo;

Kojiro set in a chair at an expensive hotel, waiting. He heard his cell phone ring and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Kojiro-sama," said the voice on the other line. "We've got the Power in our possession.

"Good, very good," said Kojiro, smiling. "And how are things going with the other locations?"

"The Body has awakened and is presently locked in combat with OOO, the Soul was stolen about a week ago, but we're sure its still in Tokyo."

Kojiro smiled. "Good, very good," he said, walking over to the window. "When OOO has dealt with Damasu; claim the Body from his remains, I'm sure the Soul will turn up soon." he explained, hanging up. He looked out the window at Tokyo, smiling. "Soon the God of Death will reawaken…I wonder how that will turn out?" he asked, laughing sinisterly.

**To Be Continued. Next: OOO- Resurrection, The Body, and the Dark Core Medals!**


End file.
